Careful Assumptions
by Seyyan
Summary: He briefly glanced at his watch. Thursday. The week hasn’t ended yet, which means, there’s still enough time for Tamaki to make Last-minute Plans for the club next week. COMPLETED ONESHOT! BELATED MOTHER'S DAY SPECIAL.


Careful Assumptions

**Careful Assumptions**

**By: Seyyan**

**Pairing: KyoHaru (of course) and possibly some unintended light slash**

**Rating: K+ maybe**

**Warning: Possible OOC**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club and all its characters are the intellectual property of Bisco Hatori. I make no profit out of this.**

**..oooooooooooooooo..**

**T**he "big, bad wolf" looked over his oval-framed glasses at the identical boys, who were currently whispering something to one blonde-haired idiot. If it was somebody else, he would've shrugged it off as a trivial matter. However, this is Tamaki we're talking about, Commoner Ways aficionado and the Host Club's mascot—after all the one pulling the strings in this whole operation was the Shadow King. But even if "Tono" was an all-around idiot, they were still "friends", and friends do things for each other. At least that's what "Friendship for Dummies" says on page 67, 7th bullet point. (Tamaki showed the book to him, praising Commoner Ingenuity.)

And so, he continued to observe the exchange among the three. His eyebrow shot up in alarm when one twin, Kaoru probably, whipped out a wall calendar, while the other twin rested the tapered end of the wooden pointer on one of the dates. He briefly glanced at his watch. _Thursday._ The week hasn't ended yet, which means, there's still enough time for Tamaki to make Last-minute Plans™ for the club next week. Some excessively extravagant plan that will "make the princesses swoon in our arms". Oh, and there goes Tamaki's "eureka!" moment.

Stifling a sigh, he pushed his glasses up his nose, as if to stall the impending headache. His steel-gray eyes grew even steelier as he once again opened the spreadsheet on club funds and expenses. A five percent drop in profit. This cannot do at all. And Tamaki already used up most of the funds for this month's Last-minute Plans™. Well, some Idiot is going to have to pay for it out of his own pocket, and that most certainly won't be this Shadow King.

So distracted was he that he almost didn't hear a soft voice behind him calling his name.

"Tea, Kyouya-sempai?"

The firmly-pressed lips relaxed a bit, as he watched his girl pour some tea on the small side table, a safe distance from his pineapple laptop, but still within arm's reach.

"How are you doing in your classes, Haruhi?"

"I'm doing well, sempai."

And that was the end of their conversation. They continued to sit in companionable silence until he came up with one of his regularly brilliant ideas. _Of course_, he could just chalk it up to her debt. After all, he glanced at her document, she "needed" some more to stay here.

She must've felt his evil aura, and she quickly excused herself, saying that she still needed to go over her homework.

As the planning trio once again came to his line of vision, he resigned himself to a weary sigh, and mentally prepared for all the troubles that the blonde would make him go through.

--(00)--

Friday morning came far too quickly for his tastes. After all, his Thursday ended not too many hours ago, sleeping only at four-forty five in the morning. He was once again affected by his idiot of a friend. How could he not, when his beloved funds are at stake? At least the weather seems to suit his mood today: cloudy and cool, dark and somber.

"Mon ami! What a beautiful morning we're having!"

Maybe he spoke too soon.

Maybe the blonde idiot beside him cannot see the dark circles around his eyes. Or his weary pace. Or his pallid complexion. Or his _oni_ face. Or his demonic aura. Or his—

"Oh, err…See you in class?"

The blonde's quick dash from danger was stopped by a firm hand grasping his shoulder. A firm hand that was connected to a long, lean-muscled arm. An arm that belonged to one irate Shadow King.

"Tamaki, I think you have something important to tell me. Regarding club matters?"

"C-club matters? Uh…I don't think there's something I need to tell you." He fidgeted. "Oh, look at the time! If you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Chinchin-sensei about a school project."

Kyouya let go of the frightened blonde, who immediately dashed towards the school buildings. There was no "Chinchin-sensei" in the whole of Ouran Academy.

Well, that made him feel a bit better.

He purposefully strode towards the school buildings, making his demonic aura less glaring than when he got out of the limo. There was no sense in scaring away the "innocent" young maidens who were the Host Club funds' lifeblood. Ka-ching ka-ching.

Walking in the halls of the private academy, he was greeted by hushed tones, whispered "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Kyouya-sama"s, and respectful nods. They were wise enough not to anger the chief of the Ohtori Private Police even further. After all, many of them have heard tales of the sheer power of the famed elite group, and a handful even got into a close encounter with them.

"Ohayou Kyou-chan!"

"Aa."

He acknowledged both seniors with a nod as they walked in his pace.

"Kyou-chan should sleep more, ne Takashi?"

"Aa."

When the three of them were in a more isolated hallway, the petite heir had a more serious expression.

"Kyou-chan shouldn't worry too much about Tama-chan. Although Tama-chan does things unthinkingly most of the time, I'm sure he also thinks about the consequences too. So don't worry, ne?"

"Of course, Hani-sempai."

"Well, we'll see you later in the club room. Bai bai!"

He watched as the tall teen shouldered his smaller cousin as they headed to the seniors' wing.

'This won't affect my performance today. Ohtori is equivalent to perfection.'

--(00)--

The hours passed by uneventfully, and before he knew it, he was standing outside the doors of the club room, the key in his hand. He was always the first one there. He unlocked the door and went inside, flipping the light switch that was next to the door. And right on time, his phone rang.

"Yes. Just three men for today. And tell them to make me some coffee."

Everything was running smoothly and on schedule. He sat down on his favorite arm chair. Yes, this is how things should be.

He took out his pineapple laptop out of his bag and booted it. As expected, the doors opened, and in came three of the secret police in uniform, one of them holding his coffee.

"Sir, your coffee."

His glasses gleamed as he looked at the fancy commoner coffee. Ever since the second mall incident, he had been addicted to the fancy commoner coffee sold at a coffee shop called Starbucks. Haruhi was right: it was much better than the instant kind she normally purchased at the supermarket, not to mention, it still costs less than the imported brands he has at home. A win-win situation.

"Ohtori-sama, we have finished the preparations."

"Very well. You may leave."

The three men in black silently left the room, and he savored his ten minutes of peace (and coffee) before the rest of the club arrived.

The cup was already long empty when the rest of the club started to trickle in. Tamaki, much like his golden-haired mutt, bounded in the club room with sheer joy (or rather, idiocy) and excitement painted on his face. Kyouya braced himself for the huge glomp he usually got from said idiot at this time. Here it comes. 3…2…1…?!

"My twin sons, come to the arms of your father!"

That was NOT according to the schedule. Oh, well. Trust that idiot to put some chinks in his well-oiled machinery.

"If you three are done with your greetings, go to the back and get into your costume."

"Hai hai…" If he was not mistaken, the twins seemed to have that mischievous smirk right now directed to Tamaki and…himself?

"Kaa-san is jealous because I didn't greet him? Well then, let Tou-san make up for it—OUCH!"

He smirked at the blonde who _accidentally_ tripped.

"Tono," The twins roughly pulled him up. "Time to get dressed. Wanna see Haruhi's costume?"

Club activities went on the same as usual. Haruhi was late, and he once again took the liberty of adding it on her debt. Tamaki alternated between charming (and profitable) host and idiot who had delusions of fatherhood. The twins added more lines in their Brotherly Love act, which made their item increase profit by 10 percent. Mori-sempai and Hani-sempai pulled out the "Sleepy Mori" card, which, in Renge's words, made the girls heart go even more doki doki than usual. Since all of them were making good profit, there was no need for him to host, leaving him free to tabulate all their funds and expenses. And steal a glance or two (or more) of his girl.

--(00)--

After boisterous goodbyes, it was now his favourite time of the day, no, the week. Going home. Or rather, coming over to her house.

"Haruhi, do you mind if we pass by the store for a bit before heading to your house?"

"Not at all. I forgot to tell you that Dad will be coming home an hour later than usual, so it should be ok."

"Very well."

He opened the limo door and let her get in first, then instructed his chauffer to pass by the store.

She smiled at him.

He smiled at her, though it was more toned down.

From the corner of his eye, he saw his chauffeur smile approvingly at them from the rear view mirror before looking back at the road.

The rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence. With sleep-heavy eyes, he watched her as she gazed at the scenery through the tinted window. She was…very dear to him.

"-ouya-sempai? Kyouya-sempai?"

Steel-gray eyes opened to meet inquiring brown ones. They were already in front of her apartment complex. Her eyes were barely hinting concern as he was stepping out of the car.

"Sempai, if you're very tired, you can go home. I'm sure your business with Dad can wait until another day."

"No," he pushed his glasses up. "I'm already here. I can rest while waiting for Ranka-san. That is, if you don't mind?"

She pushed the door open and stepped aside to let him in.

"Not at all. Please make yourself comfortable."

He stayed in the living room area, while she headed straight for the kitchen to make tea for the two of them.

He sat a couple of feet away from the table to lean on the wall, and merely closed his eyes. He'll get his sleep after this. In the darkness, his hearing became a bit more sharpened, and he could hear her as she bustled with the teacups. He could feel the soft vibrations of her footsteps from the wooden floor. As he floated in a semi-conscious haze, he let his mind wander on random topics. He thought of Tamaki's recent weird behavior, and the twin's sudden decision to cooperate with "Tono". Suddenly, he realized, it was not a good idea to think about the things that were stressing him out.

The soft clink of the ceramic cups on the table jolted him out of his semi-conscious state.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

He moved closer to the table as she poured tea for the two of them.

"No, I was just thinking."

"Oh, Dad called. He said he'll be home in about twenty minutes."

He briefly nodded in reply, and watched the steam from his teacup curl in the air, like a young dragon.

"Haruhi."

"Yes?"

He contemplated a bit before asking, since it was revealing his weakness after all.

"Do you know what Tamaki is planning?"

"Planning?" She tapped her finger on the side of her cup. "Ah! I think I heard something about a celebration."

"A celebration, huh."

A knowing smile played on her lips. "Sempai, you're worrying about the club funds."

He smirked back, and suddenly, a look of mild horror crossed her features.

"No, you can't add that onto my debt! I don't have anything to do with it!"

"I never said anything, Haruhi."

"But you were thinking it, I'm sure."

He lifted his teacup in a mock toast before sipping the cooled tea.

"Sempai—"

The front door opened widely, revealing a pretty, auburn-haired woman dressed in a blazer suit.

"HARUHI! Daddy's home!"

He daintily took off his high-heeled pumps and entered the house.

"Ah, Kyouya-kun, please excuse my lateness." The okama dad sat down as his daughter served him tea.

The Ohtori son put on his polite smile. "I understand your circumstances, Ranka-san. Now, shall we get down to business?"

Both men looked at the girl who was in the kitchen, preparing for dinner.

"Haruhi, my daughter, why don't you do your school work first? I'll help with the dinner later."

She took the hint and excused herself to her room.

"Well, Kyouya-kun, let's get started?"

For the next hour, the two men busied themselves with various business documents, ledgers, and contracts. The okama  
father recently acquired more influential stocks in the family corporation, all outside the knowledge of the smart daughter (though she probably had some idea of it), and he was helping the older man organize things, since he was more experienced and knowledgeable, despite his youth. Soon, they were finished handling the business for next week.

"Ranka-san, about our agreement—"

"Kyouya-kun." Suddenly, the okama's eyes reverted back to a father's. "Like I said before, I give you my permission, but only if she feels the same way."

He watched as the old man seemed to sift through memories of the past. "I do not want my daughter to feel obligated to be in a relationship. I want her to be the one to decide to be obligated to it." The old man looked at him, eyes glimmering with something he couldn't decipher. "All I can do is cheer for you from the sidelines, ne?"

"I understand."

After having a quick dinner with the family—Ranka-san practically forced him to stay—he headed for home, tired and weary. He closed his eyes.

--(00)--

When he woke up, he was already in his room, and it was almost noon. He reached for his phone on top of the bedside table. No missed calls. No messages received. Tamaki didn't call him. This was…unusual. Usually, Tamaki would call him so early on a Saturday morning—around 8:30 in the morning—and drag him around town to enjoy Commoner Activities.

He checked his phone again. There really wasn't anything. Well, not that he was complaining. Finally, he could relax and get some of his work done.

He spent his Saturday going over the documents from the company, especially the branch he was specifically in charge of. Afterwards, he finished his homework. He even got to take a nice, rare afternoon nap. All in all, he was pleased to have the Saturday to himself, though there was one corner of his mind that still nagged about Tamaki.

Tomorrow, he would call Haruhi and invite her to lunch. Then, they could also go somewhere else, if they decide to do so. Perhaps the art museum? Or the commoner's amusement park? Maybe a movie. He was lulled to sleep by thoughts of tomorrow and a certain girl.

--(00)--

He was rudely awakened by a sudden bright light flashing on his face. Wrathful _oni_ eyes opened and searched for the offender. Tamaki.

"What are you doing here? Sundays are mine."

"Ah, we only came to celebrate this wondrous Commoner Holiday with you! Happy Mother's day!"

And before he even got to wear his glasses, flowers, greeting cards, cakes, and a deep violet bunny that suspiciously resembles Usa-chan, were shoved into his face.

"Happy Mother's day, Kyouya-sempai!" Twin snickers echoed briefly before another voice spoke.

"Happy Mother's day, Kyou-chan! Ne, ne, isn't Tama-chan's idea brilliant?"

"Aa."

He saw someone he didn't notice before quietly sitting in the corner.

"Haruhi?"

"Gomen ne, sempai. Tamaki-sempai dragged me out of the house this morning without explaining anything, so I don't have anything to give."

The tall blonde launched into his dramatics again. "Ah, okaa-san, the heart of our daughter is so pure! Do not worry, my daughter, you are special to us, since you are our only daughter. Now, why don't you get dressed, Kyouya, so we can celebrate this joyous occasion!"

"Tamaki…"

"Do not worry, we will celebrate this day however you want. We can go to the…"

He tuned out the rest of the idiot's ramblings. However he wanted, the idiot says. Very well. A small smirk crept on his lips as he thought of something.

"Otou-san—"

"Yes, okaa-san?"

"Thank you for the surprise. However, you probably forgot that Mother's Day is celebrated with Mother-Daughter bonding time. Surely you wouldn't think of deviating from tradition?"

In his mind, he grinned wildly as he saw the turmoil in Tamaki's face.

"Tradition? But...what about the—"

"It's settled then. Our daughter and I will celebrate the rest of the day bonding together. Haruhi?"

She stood up and sighed. "I guess I can do this. I have no present anyway."

He was immensely pleased. Although this was not what he planned, it will still work to his advantage. He looked at her. Even though she was annoyed with getting dragged out by the idiot, she seems okay, excited even, with the prospect of spending the day with him. Perhaps he will manage to win her after all.

--(00)--

**_  
Dear Readers,_**

**_If you're in this part already, then you must've read this story (unless you're one of those weird beings who just randomly scroll down through a whole document without reading to increase hit points--is there such a thing?)._**

**_If there are any questions or clarifications (or if you just want to say hello) regarding this story, please do feel free to either leave a review or PM me through my profile. Though of course, a review would be much nicer. nn_**

**_Love,_**

**_seyyan  
_**

P.S. I wanted to edit this such that there would be a bigger space between paragraphs, but they don't seem to like me. TTTT

P.S.2 Thanks to those who have already left their reviews and those who added me to their faves!


End file.
